The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine, a facsimile, a printer and the like, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus that is provided with an in-housing ejection space between an image forming portion and an image read portion.
Conventionally, a paper-sheet post-process device (paper sheet post-process portion) is known, which stacks a plurality of paper sheets on each of which an image is formed by an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine, a facsimile and the like; and is able to execute a process such as a bind process of collecting the stacked paper sheets and binding them by means of a stapler. When applying post-processes such as the bind process and the like to a relatively large quantity of paper sheets, the above paper-sheet post-process device is used.
Besides, as an image forming apparatus, there is an image forming apparatus of in-housing ejection space type, which includes an image read portion above an image forming portion; and is provided with an in-housing ejection space between the image read portion and the image forming portion. A paper sheet ejection tray is disposed on a bottom surface portion of the in-housing ejection space; a paper sheet ejected into the paper sheet ejection tray after image forming is taken out from a front side of an apparatus main body.
To process the paper sheet, on which an image is formed by such an image forming apparatus of the in-housing ejection space type, by means of the paper sheet post-process device, it is necessary to carry the paper sheet passing through the image forming portion to the paper sheet pot-process device via the in-housing ejection space. Because of this, conventionally, the in-housing ejection space is provided therein with a relay unit (relay carry portion) for carrying the paper sheet after the image forming to the paper sheet post-process device. In the image forming apparatus of the in-housing ejection type that is provided with the relay unit, the paper sheet ejected from a paper sheet ejection opening is stocked onto an upper surface of the relay unit.
Here, in a structure of the relay unit, the unit upper surface has a flat shape. Because of this, an upper surface of the already stocked paper sheet is rubbed by a tip end of a paper sheet ejected from the paper sheet ejection opening, or a tip end of a paper sheet that is switched back from the paper sheet ejection opening during a double-side print time, whereby the stocked paper sheet is likely to be moved in an ejection direction. And, there is a problem that the next ejected paper sheet pushes a rear end of the paper sheet moved in the switch back time to disturb the paper sheet stock state; or the next paper sheet slips under the paper sheet to disrupt the stock order.
To avoid this, a measure is known, in which a movable paper sheet push member is disposed to hang down from a ceiling surface of the in-housing ejection space to the upper surface of the relay unit that is an paper sheet ejection surface. By pushing the upper surface of the already stocked paper sheet by means of the paper sheet push member, it is possible to alleviate the movement of the stocked paper sheet and prevent the disturbance of the stock state and the disruption of the stock order.
However, in the case where the paper sheet push member is disposed from the ceiling surface of the in-housing ejection space so as to touch the paper sheet ejection surface, the paper sheet push member is invisible to a standing user. Because of this, when the user inserts a hand into an inner portion of the in-housing ejection space to take out a stocked small-sized paper sheet such as a postcard and the like, there is a risk that the hand hits the paper sheet push member to be injured or damages the paper sheet push member. Here, even in a case where the relay unit is not used, if the paper sheet push member, which hangs down from the ceiling surface of the in-housing ejection space to the paper sheet ejection tray, is used, the same problem arises.